1. Field of the Art
The present embodiments relate to devices and methods or occluding bodily vessels. More particularly, the embodiments relate to methods and devices for a vas-occlusive procedure, including a spring clip that permanently occludes the vas deferens.
2. Description of Related Art
The vasectomy is one of the most common male sterilization techniques, providing an effective long-term contraception method. Typically, in a vasectomy procedure the vas deferens, the vessel connecting the testicles to the prostate, is cut with the cut ends cauterized or sealed shut with suture or clips, typically with a portion of the vas being removed. While this procedure is highly effective for contraception, its results are permanent. The reversal of a vasectomy performed in this way is difficult requiring a microsurgical procedure to re-attach the severed ends of the vas deferens. Typically the reversal procedure cannot be performed endoscopically, which increases patient discomfort and recovery time. Moreover, the success rates of the reversal procedure are not very high—some patients never regain full functionality.
Other non-surgical methods and devices have been developed, such as the insertion of an intra-vas device that blocks or plugs the vas. For example, a device having a plug and a collar may be applied to a vessel such that when the plug is inserted into the lumen of the vas to block the vessel, a collar surrounds the vas to prevent it from dilating.
Another non-surgical method involves the occlusion of the vas deferens with a locking clip or clamp, whereby locking the clip or clamp effectively seals the vessel, blocking flow therethrough. The locking clip may be inserted and locked endoscopically.
The description herein of certain advantages of known devices and methods is not intended to limit the scope of the embodiments. Indeed, the embodiments may include some or all of devices and methods described above without suffering from the same disadvantages.